One month dating anniversary
by kyuubi-nii-chan
Summary: A probably better naruhina oneshot.


"Hurry up hinata! it's getting late" A frustrated ino said breaking the silence in the hallways of the hyuuga mansion.

"Yeah hinata. You don't want to be late for your first month dating anniversary party. Or do you?" Sakura said joining ino.

"Who celebrates a one month dating anniversary anyway?" Ino asked while slurring the last five words.

"He's the number one surprising ninja. What are you surprised about" Sakura answered.

"I'll be out in a minute." Hinata replied being disrupted from her thoughts. Yes. She had been thinking about how this all started and was giggling slightly. Naruto had just simply said _"hey_ _hinata chan you've been on my mind for quite some while now and I think you are really cute. So I've been wondering if you would love to be my girlfriend"_ Not the most romantic way to ask a girl out, but it was still enough to make her look like a ripe tomato and eventually plunge her into the now so familiar realm of unconsciousness.

It had continued from there, she confessed about how long she had been in love with him, and after confessing, their love grew stronger. She had become the head of her clan, he had become the sixth hokage, it seemed like she was living in one of her childhood dreams. "And now, he said he wants to have a first month anniversary of our dating together" Hinata blushed while remembering the way he had put it. He had said "_hinata chan, I love you so much and I have to let everyone in the village know that I am the luckiest guy to have gotten the most beautiful girl in the world as my girlfriend. Would you love to have a first month dating anniversary?"_ he asked and she was just able to blurt out a barely audible _"okay"._ "Who even celebrates a first month anniversary of dating" she said while giggling to herself "Naruto-kun really gets crazy ideas at times."

"Hinata, hurry up!" Sakura and ino shouted in unison.

"Alright. I'm coming!" She replied. "but you said that a while a…."

Sakura and ino were interrupted as the door opened and hinata emerged.

"Wow hinata!" Sakura started.

"Yeah" ino continued. "You look awesome".

With a tint of red present on her cheeks, Hinata asked "do you really think so?"

"Of course hinata. In fact, we know so" Ino answered. "So, where on earth did you get a bra th…."

"Well then what are we waiting for. Since we are all ready, let's get going to the party." Sakura said deliberately interrupting ino to save hinata from the impending questions ino was about to throw her way.

Ino recognized that sakura was calling her off on purpose but decided she wasn't going to make a big fuss of it. Well, not yet anyway.

The three friends moved out to the venue of the party but not without getting a few wows and whistles from the male population in the village.

"Wow hinata, your kimono is really making the men go cra…."

"Ino-san." Hinata interrupted "I'm not the only one whose dress Is gorgeous. Yours and sakura-san are also very beautiful."

"You really think so? Arigatou hinata" sakura said.

"Well enough of these small talk" ino started facing hinata with a fiendish grin plastered on her face. "what special thing are you going to do for naruto tonight."

"What do you mean ino san?" Hinata asked staring back at ino quizzically.

"Yes ino, what do you mean?" Sakura joined the conversation recognizing the look ino gave hinata as the look that appears only when she has one of those crazy ideas of hers.

"What do you mean by what do I mean sakura? Don't you know, she and naruto haven't shared a kiss in their one month of dating."

"Wait. How do you know that?" sakura asked.

"Well, when you were on your mission with sai a week ago, hinata and I kind of like had a little relationship talk. Isn't that right hinata?" ino asked facing hinata.

"U-um, y-ye…."

"And that was when she told me that she and naruto haven't even shared their first kiss yet." Ino continued interrupting hinata.

"What! Hinata is t-that true?" Sakura asked.

"W-well….. it's just that n-naruto-kun is v-very…..well, we um…whenever we are alone, we….. um, it seems we really don't know how …to um *gulps* come about a kiss" Hinata answered blushing at the way she had rushed that last part.

"Nani!" sakura shouted. "W-what do you mean? You guys have not shared your first kiss yet?"

"You see, a-apart from the occasional p-pecks on t-the cheek, we've not had a real kiss yet" Hinata answered yet again surprised at the way she answered a question that intimate without stuttering much.

"Well, you had better get ready hinata," Ino started.

"Why is that ino-san?" Hinata looked at her questioningly.

"Well it's just that on occasions like this, I think it will be inappropriate not to…."

"We're here" Sakura interrupted.

"Really" Ino started already rushing in to join in the party.

"Hurry up hinata!" sakura shouted out to her as she was also walking into the place already.

"You can go in. I will catch up" hinata replied as she stood about to absorb in what ino told or was about to tell her.

She wasn't a dunce. She already knew what ino was about to tell her. It wasn't as if she had not thought about how kissing naruto would feel like but it turned out naruto was also a shy person in situations like that and her confidence level wasn't just high enough for her to make the first move

"Well, If there is the slightest opportunity tonight, I will summon all courage and k-kiss him" hinata said to herself and also wondered why she stuttered the last part.

She moved on inside and was surprised at what she saw. Surely everyone that was invited was around already, but, what her eyes were fixed on after her quick inspection of the place was naruto. "He-he l-looks s-ss-so c-cu….."

"Hey hinata chan!". Naruto shouted interrupting her from her thoughts. "Y-you're h-he….".

Naruto was also interrupted from his speech as each stride he took brought him closer and closer to hinata. He stopped directly in front of her and gazed at her. Realizing what he was doing, he blushed a little. It was so light hinata missed it. He composed himself and told her "h-hinata-chan you look so beautiful." Hinata blushed at the compliment and under the intense gaze naruto was giving her, she felt light headed but also complimented him saying "and you don't look too bad either naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned at her, held her hand, dragged her through the room and to the front. He picked up the microphone and announced. "The important person we've been waiting for has arrived. And as the hokage, I declare this party officially started." Through all this, hinata blushed heavily. She noticed it kind of looked like sakura and ino were planning something because they would look over to her side, giggle softly and return to whispering. She didn't care nor want to find out. She had her naruto.

The music started and naruto grabbed hinata again this time taking her to a near table. He continued complimenting hinata and she continued blushing.

Elsewhere in the room, temari seemed to be forcing a sleeping shikamaru to get up and dance, tenten was just staring at neji who seemed unmoved by her staring, kiba and ino were dancing together, lee was talking to sakura about something that was making her to laugh hard, shino, chouji, and sai were discussing, and all their former sensei's were drinking.

Naruto asked if hinata wanted to dance to which she happily said "yes I'd love to."

They continued dancing, each looking into the others eyes and feeling content. They continued for quite a while until they were interrupted by ino. She was about to make an announcement.

"And, now for our surprise event." ino started. "we would like hinata to come up here and sing for us."

"What!" naruto screamed. He quickly looked towards hinata and back at ino. "What do you mean?"

Without looking at naruto, she continued. "hinata, kindly come up here and give us your best shot."

"Wait! What! H-hinata-chan you don't have to do this." Naruto rambled.

Through all this, hinata just stood there wondering how ino found out she had this song she had always wanted to sing to naruto. "could it be what she and sakura were talking about?" hinata asked herself. But she knew she had to think about that later as naruto seemed very worried.

"N-naruto-kun. Don't worry about it. I can handle this," hinata said trying to calm naruto down.

"B-but you did not….." naruto was interrupted when hinata held his hands in her own and moved towards ino.

Hinata got to where ino was and ino stepped down. Ino handed over the mic and said "Hinata. Knock us all out."

Hinata just replied saying "arigatou" and climbed up.

On getting up, she looked at all the faces and thought to herself "it is now or never. This is the best opportunity. I can do this."

With all eyes stationed on her, she picked up the mic shakily and slowly started.

* * *

YOU GAVE ME WINGS AND MADE ME FLY….

YOU TOUCHED MY HAND I COULD TOUCH THE SKY….

I LOST MY FAITH YOU GAVE IT BACK TO ME…..

"_No I can't give up. There is still time to find it"_

"_Naruto-kun….."_

YOU SAID NO STAR WAS OUT OF REACH….

"_Anyone can be the best. That is why I am going to train hard to become hokage and make everyone in the village acknowledge me"_

"_Naruto-kun….." _

YOU STOOD BY ME AND I STOOD TALL….

"_Hinataaa! Don't listen to what he says. You are pretty strong and I know it. Now, beat the crap out of him"_

"_Naruto-kun….."_

I HAVE YOUR LOVE I HAVE IT ALL….

MAYBE I DON'T KNOW THAT MUCH BUT I KNOW THIS MUCH IS TRUE….

I AM BLESSED BECAUSE I AM LOVED BY YOU.

YOU WERE MY STRENGTH WHEN I WAS WEAK…

"_Hinata, you are injured. Get behind me. I will protect you with everything I have even if it costs me my life."_

"_Naruto-kun….."_

YOU WERE MY VOICE WHEN I COULDN'T SPEAK….

"_What the heck are you old geezers doing? Hinata is the head of your clan now. She has the authority to change whatever she doesn't like around here. Respect her wishes, or face the wrath of I, the sixth hokage."_

"_Naruto-kun….."_

YOU WERE MY EYES WHEN I COULDN'T SEE…

"_Hinata, you can't see right. Whatever those earth ninjas did to your eyes, will be discovered and treated when we get back to the village. But before then, I will have to carry you back. Stretch out your hands and let me help you hinata."_

"_Naruto-kun….."_

YOU SAW THE BEST THERE WAS IN ME…..

"_Naruto-kun… I t-think I have failed to reach my goal of becoming a jounin like kurenai-sensei. I am a fail…."_

"_No, don't say that hinata. You are one of the strongest kunoichi I know. You definitely are no failure and I know you will become a great jounin."_

"_Naruto-kun….."_

LIFTED ME UP WHEN I COULDN'T REACH…..

"_Don't worry hinata-chan, we will get to the highest ninja ranks together."_

"_Naruto-kun….." _

YOU GAVE ME STRENGTH 'COZ YOU BELIEVED….

"_Hinata-chan, don't listen to what anybody says. You will be a great clan leader. I know because I trust and believe in you"._

"_Naruto-kun….."_

NARUTO-KUN…. I'M EVERYTHING I AM BECAUSE YOU'VE LOVED ME.

* * *

"Oh no! those stupid memories" hinata thought to herself. She tried to block them out but they just seemed to have overcome her in the second phase of the song. Now she was sure the liquid substance sliding down her cheeks wasn't sweat but tears. She didn't want to feel ashamed. The wordings were sincere and truthful. "But by the sounds of it, everybody must be surprised or worse, fainted" Hinata thought to herself as there were no sounds from her audience.

She opened her eyes slowly to the sound of clapping. It was sai. Chouji just threw a hand at him to shut up and sai realized everybody's gaze was on naruto. _"I thought we were to clap after a performance. I guess I have to go back to that book and see if I am missing something"_ Sai thought to himself. Every other person in the room was shocked as emotions displayed in words was very rare. But all their gazes were on naruto to see how he would reply.

Hinata bit her lower lip and got down. She tripped on something and fell into naruto. It was at this moment that everybody in the room except shikamaru shifted positions to get a better view. Even the normally expressionless neji and shino wanted to witness what will happen.

"N-nar-naruto-kun I…" Hinata said while blushing profusely. She didn't really know what to say.

Naruto interrupted her by calling out her name. The moment he called out her name, the whole room except shikamaru because he thought it was troublesome moved closer to listen.

But as naruto was about to say something, the thing hinata tripped on mumbled to life. It was ino.

"Ino-san are you alright?" Hinata asked.

Naruto grabbed hinata by her hands before ino could answer. He then told her "to make it fair she did say you should knock us out." After a fit of laughter, they both looked into each other's eyes and remained like that. Naruto broke the silence saying "Hinata-chan, I love you so much" and his face started moving. The tension in the room was high, the audience moved in ever closer(except a yawning shikamaru) naruto's face was moving closer to hinata's, there were sighs in the room and then, naruto blushed heavily and backed off.

Immediately, neji moved in ready to pound naruto for getting hinata's hopes up but sakura screamed out "Ino! Plan b! now!" Ino then stood up and shouted "ninpou shindanshi no jut…." But was interrupted as hinata called out to her to stop. She looked back at ino and said "I can handle this." And with that, she faced naruto and pulled him down into a deep, passionate and really intense kiss. Naruto was surprised. This was his first real kiss with a girl and he slowly let himself free in hinata's mouth. Everyone was surprised at the turn of events but still cheered the couple anyway.

They broke the kiss and naruto spoke up first "Hinata-chan, you've made me the happiest person here tonight" he pulled her into a hug and continued "the song, y-you really meant all you said?" sighing happily, hinata answered "yes I did." "Oh hinata-chan. I am not going to let you go" hinata released herself from naruto's hug, looked him straight in the eyes and said "don't worry naruto-kun. I am not going anywhere." And with that, they resumed their deep, passionate and really intense kiss.

Every other person returned to the dance floor except shikamaru who was already mumbling "how troublesome" in his sleep and two ladies sitting at the right to the kissing couple. "They look so cute together don't they?" sakura asked ino. They raised cups and sakura toasted to a plan successfully completed. A plan that saw them ensuring naruto and hinata shared a kiss this night.

* * *

**One year and probably six moons later **

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach….._

_You gave me strength 'coz you believed…_

_Naruto-kun…. I'm everything I am because you've lo…_

"H-hokage-sama!" Mikio shouted disrupting naruto's thought.

"Yes! What is it now?" Naruto asked slightly angry that he had been disrupted from his thoughts for the third time today by his secretary. If he didn't know better it seemed she was bringing up excuses to enter his office for some reason he wasn't going to bother himself finding out.

Blushing, she started. "Well, you are yet to stamp the letters the wind country sent. So I thought we could stamp them together since there are different stamps …"

"Mikio" naruto started. Holding her arms, he continued. "You can handle this for a while right?"

"Y-yes! yes I can" She answered quickly.

"That's good because I'm off" Naruto said while putting on his hokage robe.

"B-but where are you going to hokage-sama?" she asked.

"I am going over to the mansion to see the heiress, my wife" Naruto answered proudly.

Before she could even say or ask anything else, he was gone. She sighed "I should just give up. He is never going to look at me that way." She moved to the window and gazed at his retreating form as he was jumping from roof to roof and sighed again. "This would be the fifth time he would be leaving to go and see her today. One more than yesterday at this time. Hinata-san is definitely a lucky woman" she thought to herself.

Authors note: Well, that is all. I am really sorry about the previous story. I was dared to do it. The consequence of not doing it , well let me just say was really awful I just had to do it. Arigatou to those that even reviewed seriously I wouldn't have even read it with that kind of beginning if I were in your shoes. I hope this story (though not perfect) makes you all forget about the other one.

Song sung by Celine Dion except some parts I changed to fit the story.

One year and probably six moons because I love saying six moons.

Ninpou shindanshi no jutsu(I think it is the mind interference technique) where the yamanaka can control the victim without having to enter the victim's body.

The first phase of sakura's and ino's plan was to get hinata to sing for naruto because they peeked into hinata's diary at some time and found out she wanted to sing a song to him. Plan b I think was to control naruto to kiss hinata because they thought if they did that on hinata, she might probably not forgive them and because sakura could handle naruto if he got angry.

Kachenjunga is free to tamper with the other story.

And, I do not own naruto.


End file.
